The new house, the new life!
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: All of our special groups now live in the same house and are going to seiyo with the guardians. Will love bloom? Will hatred rise? Don't read if you're a: Kukya, Amuto or Akari x Leon. Akari was never a jewel pet girl and Alma has always been with Yuuma. BE WARNED: MION WILL BE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE !...PEACE! :)


**Hey hey! My new story. Btw, I changed their hair and outfits. Alice: White hair with black tips. Outfit: A outfit from Nagisa no Cherry but white with a red rose chain on her black and white high tops with a black bow like Chieri's when she was little. Momoko: Blue hair with yellow tips. Outfit: The blue version of Alice. Ayumi: Purple hair with white tips. Outfit: A purple version of Momoko's. Oh yeah. It is a rich and very big house. **

Chapter 1: Moving to a new house and school?!

Alice P.O.V

"I can't believe we are moving..." I say. I just got off the phone with Mother and Father that means they have to take a trip and we can't live here by ourselves. I went upstairs to pack

The next day...

" Onee-Sama, are you sure we got the address right?" asked Momoko

They were at the same house as our. Our big sisters showed the maps while we played. Ayumi's sis and her are there too. So are Callings-Tan and Rockets (The name of their bro's group) and Yuuma-Tan, Alma-Chi and Akari-Chi. It turns out that's what our parents said about 'We can't leave you alone'.

After we got unpacked I checked my cell phone, and checked to see is there were any holograms(Like vid chats) or texts. My phone has a black case with red roses. When you take it off the secret about my case is that there is a picture of AKB inside. They teach the classes who are not successors yet at AKB academy.

Later...

We were done unpacking so we went to the pool in the pool sections. There is a showering section if we go to the backyard beach. My water proof phone was in my swim suit pocket and vibrated.

I would check it later. It was time for dinner so we dried of, had a shower and ate dinner.

Mion-Chi said it was time to play truth or dare so everyone got scared. She changed it to dare or double dare though.

"Ok! Akari, Dare or double dare?"

"Um, double dare."

"Ok, I dare you to...kiss Yuuma right now and ask him on a date, if he says yes you have to go." She turned red.

The boys were playing downstairs so they didn't know.

We followed her and stopped at the top of the stairs as she was going downstairs. We got our camera's out and was vid taping it.

"Yuuma-Kun, could I talk to you upstairs in the game room?" she dragged him up and Yuuma-Tan got irritated of what Hibiki-Tan said.

"ooohh. Yuuma's going to talk to his girlfriend." he said.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! And why are you focusing on me when you have Rizumu to spend your time with." Yuuma-Tan replied with a grin on his face.

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Rizumu-Chi yelled at the stairs.

"Why would I spend my time with a Playboy/Weirdo!" they said at the same time

"What did you just call me?!" they said together again

"Oh, its on!" They said and got into those anime dust fights.

With Akari-Chi and Yuuma-Tan...

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" She said super fast

"What?"

"*sigh* I said: Will you go on a date with me?" she said quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

"KORA!" Mion-Chi yelled as she was watching

"Hey, you didn't say where!" she yelled and closed the door.

"Since I know this is truth or dare, sure." he said.

"Ok. According to the text. We will go to a movie at 10:40 A.M eat lunch at Chick-fill-A at 12:00, go to the amusement park at 1:00 and go home at 7:00." she read and he nodded. They had school in 2 days because it is Friday.

When she got back we played truth or dare again.

"Ok Rizumu dare or double dare?" Akari-Chi asked

"Umm...Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to come on the date with me and Yuuma-Kun with Hibiki."

"Fine." She got up, went down stairs and asked.

"Sure. He got up while the boys were grinning though Rizumu-Chi didn't know why.

Hibiki-Tan kissed her.

"It was a dare." She nodded and headed up.

"A double date it is."

The next morning...Normal P.O.V

Akari wanted something appropriate for a amusement park so she wore this: ?route=product/product&product_id=503. But she noticed it was a size small so she wore it and it reached up to the start of her thigh so she wore jeans and pink flats with them. (I am doing this randomly.)

Yuuma wore this: . ?lvl1=Kids&lvl2=Kshirts&item=31101336%20RE&group=Kids%20Western%20Shirts it was unbuttoned and he wore a white shirt underneath, jeans and red high tops.

He waited for Akari outside at the gate of the house and she came out and they headed out.

After eating they went to the park to meet up with Ribiki.

The first ride Akari wanted to go on was this: Business/2010/0915/Cedar-Point-named-Best-Amusemen t-Park.-Did-your-favorite-park-get-a-prize

After that Akari was dizzy so they sat on the bench while eating cotton candy while Ribiki went on space mountain in Disney.

"Hey, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" (Oh yeah did I mention all the families in the house, their parents work together but have different companies so they own this park.)

"Sure."

When they got on it topped when they were at the top but the 2 froze.  
They saw Alice, Momoko and Ayumi on the top of the cart. (You are aloud to stick you head out but that's usually all.)

"ALICE, MOMOKO, AYUMI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK IN THAT CART RIGHT NOW!" Akari yelled while popping her head out. Akari is like their big sister too.

"DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD IF WE COULD?!" They screamed and pointed to their cart. A bear loose from the live circus there was there.

They jumped on the Ferris wheel's giant wheel metal part. Akari got out and joined them to save them.

The carts started moving and the were stuck.

After a minute something heavy hit Akari in the back and she almost fell. She is now hanging off of it.

"Akari-Chi" they yelled

She let go and fell. She was hoping to live. Waiting for the impact but she found none and saw Yuuma staring at her.

"That was a high fall. We're going home early." he said

"But what about Mion? She doesn't want us back until 7. It is only 6:30."

"It will probably take us time to enjoy the tower of terror and find everyone."

"I guess, Yuuma-Kun. Now...LETS ENJOY THE TOWER OF TERROR!"

Yuuma and Akari got in a row. They said

"AH!"

because Ribiki was beside them.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Akari and Rizumu yelled as they were dropped. When it snapped the picture Akari was holding Yuuma's arm and Rizumu did that to Hibiki.

when they got out it was 6:50 so they went back.

**Tomorrow it will be about Sunday. They will go to church at 9:00 AM and eat lunch afterwards at 'Lings'. Oh yeah I got my ears pierced a few hours ago but I had them since I was 2 but the holes closed up. Luckily it didn't hurt. I WANT MORE LOVEY DOVEY WITH YUUKARI AND RIBIKI!-3-**

**Yuuma and Hibiki: DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE!**

**Akari and Rizumu: Well to bad you don't have a girlfriend cause you're chicken. (Does puppy faces)**

**Girls don'-**

**The 2 boys: And it's _to_ bad you don't have a boyfriend anymore (They used to date. But never kissed them).**

**Please guys I have had enoug-**

**Girls: No it's okay. They want to do this their way. We'll deal with them _our_way.**

**oh dear.**

**Girls: Your going down little man! (Akari fights Yuuma and Rizumu beats Hibiki)**

**Boys: Hey! We're taller and older than you! Yuuma: Ow!~ Hibiki: Ouch! **

**Boys: THESE WOMEN ARE SCARY!**

**uuuhhh...PEACE!?**


End file.
